Unexpected Things
by Lunatic-Madness
Summary: Trial-Story. Main Char : Sasuke & Naruto ( SasuNaru) Chap 1 No Romance. Next Chapter : Will Be. Status Ongoing. Summary Inside. Click and see. Don't forget the WARNING


**Unexpected Things **by **Lunatic-Madness**

**Pairing : xxxNaru (Slight), SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Religion**

**Warning : Spelling Error, Out Of Character, New Author, Shōnen-Ai, Heavy Theme**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

- Cerita ini gak real (**fiction**)

- Di cerita ini Deidara jadi perempuan

- Tidak ada pelecehan tentang agama, cerita ini bersifat universal.

- Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus, karena Author baru di Fanfiction

- Untuk Chapter ini, belum ada romancenya. Chapter 2 baru ada adegan romance (**T**). Mohon para readers sabar menunggu.

- Cerita ini dalam tahap trial, bila tidak ada comment yang mendukung, maka cerita ini akan dihentikan.

- Approximately, next chapter will be released in 3 weeks. More review means faster update.

- Mohon maaf, story ini 1-day story. Jadi bener-bener berantakan. Next time, akan diperpanjang waktu buat ceritanya.

* * *

**If you feel this story will make you feel bad, please close this page.**

**Caution : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO FLAMMER ALLOWED TO READ THIS STORY**

* * *

**Summary :**

Uzumaki Naruto adalah nama lengkap seorang laki-laki yang merasa dirinya adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Uzumaki. Walaupun seperti itu, nyatanya ia mempunyai kakak perempuan bernama Uzumaki Deidara. Uzumaki Deidara berumur 23 tahun, sementara dirinya hanya berumur 12 tahun. Uzumaki Deidara adalah seorang biarawati, ia meninggalkan rumah 8 tahun yang lalu, karena itu Naruto yang masih kecil hampir tidak bisa mengingat kakaknya. Ketika keluarganya mengabari bahwa kakak satu-satunya itu akan pulang, Naruto merasa bingung. Deidara adalah orang asing bagi Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa mengerti dengan keputusan keluarganya.

Karena tidak dapat mengerti, Naruto menceritakan kebohongan tentang keberadaan kakaknya itu kepada teman-temannya. Tetapi, ketika mereka semua yang mendengar kebohongan itu tau kenyataannya, masalah datang ke dalam hidup Naruto. Waktu berlalu, Naruto mulai dapat menemukan serpihan-serpihan kisah hidup sang kakak. Mengetahui tentang kegelapan yang ada di dalam diri kakaknya, dan akhirnya Naruto mulai dapat melihat kakaknya di kehidupan yang lebih baik.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Beginning of Different World**

Ketika aku berumur dua belas tahun, aku mulai menceritakan kebohongan tentang keberadaan kakakku bahwa ia sudah meninggal. Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, karena aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dipermasalahkan. Aku hanya merasa, akan lebih mudah seperti ini dibandingkan aku harus menceritakan tentang kehidupan kakakku secara terperinci kepada semua orang. Kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Mungkin kau merasa bahwa kata "biarawati" akan sangat berarti bagi orang-orang yang datang ke gereja, nyatanya tidak semuanya. Bagiku biarawati adalah orang tua yang mengajarkan tentang arti hidup kepada semua orang. Tetapi itu tidak akan cocok bila kakakku yang berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, kurus, berambut pirang layaknya Barbie harus belajar di tahun keempat di Sister of Grace Convent di Middleton, Indiana. Tetapi nyatanya seperti itu.

Dan aku berbohong. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagiku ini hanyalah masalah kecil yang seharusnya tidak akan dipermasalahkan. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Deidara tidak lebih dari setengah jam setiap tahun sejak aku berumur 8 tahun, dan pertemuan itu hampir semuanya berisi celotehan khawatir orang tuaku yang bertanya tentang keadaan Deidara dan tentang sekolahku ketika ia tidak di rumah. Deidara hanya duduk dengan tangan dilipat di atas paha, dengan kesunyian, mendengar tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Memang ia belum mati, tetapi ia juga bukanlah bagian dari hidupku lagi. Jadi aku membuat cerita lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama. Guruku mendengar rumor yang tersebar ini. Ketika Iruka Umino, guru musikku, yang sensitif dan peka mendengar rumor ini. Ia datang ke rumahku untuk meminta penjelasan tentang semuanya. Ayah dan ibuku bingung. " Berani sekali kau mengatakan bahwa Deidara telah meninggal !", ibuku menjerit. Aku belum pernah melihat ibuku semarah itu, dan ia jarang sekali berteriak sekencang itu kepadaku. Praktisnya, akulah satu-satunya anak mereka, karena aku dan keluargaku dekat, dan kukira itu benar. Aku tidak menyangka mereka memiliki orang lain seperti diriku.

Keras kepala seperti biasanya, aku membela diriku, "Um. Praktisnya, Deidara memang sudah meninggal. Ia tidak berada di keluarga ini.", aku berusaha menjelaskan. Aku menemukan argument lain "Kita tidak hampir pernah berkomunikasi dengannya. Ia tidak pernah menelepon ke rumah. Jadi apa yang bisa kukatakan ?"

Ibuku menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya sebelum menjawab, "Jika kau berkata seperti itu di sekolah, semua orang akan berpikir bahwa kau menginginkan Deidara benar-benar meninggal", jawab ibuku. "Mereka semua akan berpikir bahwa kau hanya seorang pembohong yang sangat membenci kakak perempuannya. Apa itu yang kau inginkan ?"

Aku melihat ke arah kakiku lalu berkata, "Um.. Aku rasa tidak." Aku tahu bahwa aku pasti akan kalah dalam argument ini, tapi aku bingung darimana argument ini berasal. Aku berbohong, ya itu benar, dan berbohong itu salah; aku telah diingatkan beribu-ribu kali tentang ini di gereja. Tapi apa yang bisa kukatakan tentang ketidakadanya kakakku kepada semua orang dan tidak seorang pun yang memberikan penjelasan tentang ini. Jadi aku hanya menambahkan apa yang kuketahui. Ketika aku melihat orang tuaku, aku tahu bahwa ini lebih baik kusimpan sendiri.

"Bagus." Suaranya tidak begitu meyakinkan, tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada dimarahi oleh ibuku. Bagi ibuku, masalah seperti ini adalah masalah yang tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan kata "minta maaf", ketika kami saling pandang, aku tahu dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Aku telah mengatakan kenyataanya kepada Iruka, sekarang kau yang harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada semua orang yang kau bohongi dengan kebohonga yang tidak masuk akal itu. Kau mengerti ?"

"Ya", kataku.

Ibuku berhenti di depan pintu dan kemudian berbalik dan berkata " Kau sebaiknya memperbaiki permasalahan ini, Naruto".

"Ya, pasti," aku berjanji.

Rupanya aku tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padaku di sekolah nanti. Keesokan harinya. Ketakutannku adalah ketika ibuku mengatakan akan mengumumkan tentang kebohongan ini lewat PA System jika aku tidak menepati janji. Ketika masuk ke kelas, aku langsung meletakkan tasku dan kemudian menceritakan kebohonganku kepada semua orang dengan mengatakan bahwa aku merasa bahwa kakakku telah meninggal, tapi sebenarnya dia masih hidup dan "**mungkin**" sedang hidup nyaman di Sister of Grace Convent di Middleton, Indiana. Aku dijuluki Narobong "Naru tukang bohong", dan predikat itu melekat sampai aku menginjak SMA, dan membuat teman baru dan hampir semuanya lupa kecuali teman-teman lamaku.

Deidara adalah pokok perbincangan yang sensitif di rumahku. Kami hampir tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Deidara. Deidara akan pulang dari convent dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Ibuku mengepack semua barangku dan meletakkannya di kamarku yang lama. Tidak ada yang mengatakan tentang "**kegembiraan**" mereka menyambut kedatangan Deidara. Jadi, bukan hanya aku yang menjadi pembohong. Kami semua bertindak layaknya Deidara telah mati. Yang membedakan adalah, aku mengambil 1 langkah lebih dulu dari keluargaku, yaitu menguburnya.

-Abcdefghijlmnopqrstuvwxyz-

-1234567890-

Menceritakan tentang kenyataan kepada semua orang bukanlah satu-satunya hukuman yang harus aku jalani. Kedua orang tuaku merencanakan untuk memberikan bimbingan counceling dengan Father Bob, pastor di gereja kami. Kami bukanlah orang-orang yang harus dipanggil Catholic yang sangat teladan, tapi paling tidak kami pergi ke gereja setiap minggu untuk berdoa dan tetap mengikuti perayaan di hari libur.

Father Bob sangat peduli tentangku, paling tidak itulah yang dia katakan. Keluargaku meminta Father Bob untuk menjelaskan tentang kehidupan di Convent, dengan harapan mungkin aku akan lebih siap bila ada yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan Deidara : Mengapa dia pergi dan mengapa ia tidak pernah kembali. Father Bob adalah orang yang baik dan penyayang, tapi aku tetap tidak mau mengerti tentang kehidupan yang telah dipilih oleh kakakku.

"Naruto," Father Bob berkata. "Itu adalah kemauan Tuhan untuk Deidara pergi ke dalam Convent. Itu adalah kemauan Tuhan aku menjadi seorang pastor. Semua terjadi begitu saja dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda."

Kata "**Convent**" membuatku ingin muntah. Bagiku "**Convent**" tidaklah jauh berbeda dari penjara. Aku memang tidak mengetahui banyak tentang hidup, tapi setidaknya aku mengetahui tujuan hidupku. Aku menginginkan seorang pacar bahkan mungkin pendamping hidup dengan rumah beserta lapangan yang luas dan anjing lucu. Ah, Aku benar-benar menginginkan anjing di moment seperti itu. Aku tahu Deidara tidak dapat memiliki kehidupan seperti itu, walaupun ia bisa melahirkan seorang anak. Deidara tidak mungkin benar-benar menginginkan ini semua. Aku percaya Deidara sebenarnya memilih untuk tidak pergi, mungkin keluargaku yang memaksanya atau orang lain.

Aku menjawab semua penjelasan Father Bob "Maksud Father, apakah Deidara harus menjadi seorang biarawati ? Dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain itu ?", tanyaku. Aku tahu apa yang seharunya kita lakukan dan yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Tetapi ketika kita berubah menjadi dewasa, kita harus menjadi diri kita sendiri. Aku tidak dapat mengerti tentang keputusan Deidara. Apakah ia mempunyai pilihan untuk pergi, atau mungkin tidak ?

"Tidak, Tuhan tidak memaksa kita untuk melakukan apapun, sekalipun itu keinginannya. Kita hanya dipanggil untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Untuk Deidara, tujuan hidupnya adalah masuk ke dalam "**_Sisterhood_**" sementara bagiku adalah untuk masuk ke dalam "**_Priesthood_**". Mungkin bila nanti besar, kau akan menjadi anggota gereja juga."

"Tidak mungkin!", teriak ku. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi biarawan. Bahkan aku tidak suka pergi ke gereja."

"Okay then," Father Bob mengangguk. "Mungkin tidak."

-Abcdefghijlmnopqrstuvwxyz-

-1234567890-

Di minggu terakhir di bulan Agustus sebelum tahun pertama di SMA, sesuatu yang tidak dibayangkan terjadi. Aku masih ada di Liburan Summer, sedikit demi sedikit waktu kuluangkan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang menumpuk yang telah kuhindari sejak bulan Juni. Aku menelepon teman baikku Kiba selama beberapa jam (Ia berada di rumah neneknya di Minneapolis, tinggal di tempat yang membosankan), berenang di kolam renang di rumah teman baikku yang lain, Gaara, dan pulang ke rumah untuk menikmati waktu menonton TV. Ibuku memanggilku turun untuk makan malam jam 7 pagi. Ketika kami semua duduk, aku menyadari mereka tidak memakan makanan yang seharunya mereka makan dan aku bertanya ada apa.

Ayahku menjelaskan, karena sepertinya ibuku tidak memiliki kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Mereka mendapatkan telepon sore tadi dari Mother Regina, Ia adalah pembimbing Deidara di Convent, mengatakan bahwa Deidara telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sister of Grace permanen. Aku bertanya kepada mereka apakah mereka telah berbicara dengan Deidara. Tapi mereka berkata bahwa Deidara terlalu marah untuk berbicara kepada siapapun, aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah ini keputusan Deidara ataukah Mother Regina ?

"Dah apakah dia akan tinggal disini ?", itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh yang pernah aku lontarkan. Memangnya dimana lagi dia akan tinggal ? Ketika ia memasuki Convent, dia masih berumur 15 tahun dan dia telah pergi selama 8 tahun. Mustahil baginya untuk masih mempunyai teman selama ia memasuki convent. Aku rasa bahkan dia tidak pernah mempunyai teman.

"Tentu saja!", ibuku menjawab dengan sedikit nada marah terselip. Setiap kali Deidara menjadi topik pembicaraan, ibuku selalu menjadi terlalu sensitif.

Kemudian aku bertanya sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan pertamaku "Mengapa?"

..To Be Continued..

..

..

..

* * *

The meaning of some words:

- **_Sisterhood_ :** Convent bagi perempuan

-**_ Priesthood_ :** Convent bagi laki-laki

* * *

**Need Help** :

- Kira-kira 1 chapter standardnya berapa words ya ? Termasuk Introduction sama Conclusionnya. Thanks.

* * *

Hai para reader, maafkan writing aku bila tidak enak untuk dibaca. Saya masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. Mohon bantuannya ya minna-san. Saran akan sangat membantu. Tapi No untuk Flammer. Bagi yang menemukan Typo mohon memberi tahu,next chapter nanti pasti aku cek ulang soalnya chapter ini gk ada waktu buat di review again. Nanti akan saya perbaiki ketika menerbitkan next chapter . Mohon bantuannya ya semua. Masukkan untuk next chapter diterima kok. Soalnya next chapter bakal ada romancenya. Itu ada yang 1 slight. Kira-kira bagusnya siapa ya? . Hehehe. Terima kasih mau membaca. ^-^

* * *

**END WORDS :**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL APPRECIATE YOUR KINDNESS. THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE !**


End file.
